


Dominated Sweetness

by flickawhip



Series: Polyamory - WWE Imagines - Riott Squad [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Liv, Alpha Ruby, Alpha Sarah, Alpha and Omega Verse, F/F, Omega!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: First ever Alpha and Omega thing...Written for a request on the Imagines Blog





	Dominated Sweetness

\- You’ve been the Omega girl for Riott Squad for years  
\- You know how small you are  
\- Shorter than even Liv  
\- Petite  
\- You always insist on calling it Petite  
\- They dominate you  
\- They always dominate you  
\- Liv is sweet  
\- Gentle almost  
\- Sarah is wild  
\- Kind with it  
\- Ruby is bossy  
\- She doesn’t like to soften herself  
\- Not even for you  
\- Her Omega  
\- Lately people like to try to flirt with you  
\- Ruby gets jealous first  
\- Marks you with her bite  
\- You cry out  
\- Reach for her sadly  
\- You would never hurt her  
\- Sarah marks you next  
\- Scrapes her teeth over your shoulder  
\- You take the mark meekly  
\- Liv sighs  
\- Nuzzles you gently   
\- Bites into your collarbone to mark you  
\- The marks sting  
\- You know they will never fully heal  
\- You are marked  
\- For life


End file.
